LIKE A KIDS
by AL-Rizky
Summary: Sifat kekanak-kanakan member FT ISLAND


**Author: ****알 맂 키 ****(Al Rizky)**

**Tittle : Like a Kid**

**Cast : FT ISLAND**

**Genre : comedy (gagal)**

~ini ff comedy pertamaku dan hasil dari pikiran gilaku. ~kekekeke

Entah gagal atau nggaknya aku gak tahu. ^^

Don't copy guys.. mian kalo aneh and happy reading.. ^^

"Anyeong hyung,"

"Minan? Wae?"

"Aku mau pinjam bass kamu boleh?"

"Buat apa?"

"Sebentar saja hyung."

"Andwe!" tolak Jaejin.

"Huaaaaaa,,,"

"~ya! Uljima!" terik Jaejin panik.

Bukannya berhenti menangis, Minhwan malah semakin kencang menangis. Member yang lain langsung berhambur menuju sumber keributan.

"Ya! Jaejinnie, kau apakan magnae kita itu?" tanya Hongki.

"Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa hyung."

"Jangan bohong hyung. Kalau kau tak berbuat apa-apa, kenapa minan menangis?"

"Tadi dia mau pinjam Istriku. Tentu saja aku tak boleh. Kau masih ingat kejadian3 hari yang lalu?"

Hongki, Jonghun dan Seunghyun segera mengingat kembali kejadian 3 hari yang lalu.

_3 days ago_

_ "Hyung-nim,"_

_ "Wae?" tanya jonghun yang sedang memainkan gitar akustiknya._

_ "Aku mau pinjam gitar itu boleh?"_

_ "Ne. Tapi buat apa? Tumben mau pinjam gitarku."_

_ "Aku kan sudah lama sekali tak pernah menyentuh gitar hyung. Aku ingin memainkannya sekarang."_

_ "Baiklah. Nih!"_

_ Dengan sigap Minhwan merampas gitar Jonghun. Dia duduk agak jauh dari jonghun. "Ya! Wae kau jauh-jauh dariku?"_

_ "Aku tak bisa konsentrasi kalau kau di dekatku hyung."_

_ "Ne, arasseo."_

_ Minhwan mulai memainkan gitarnya. Berkali-kali suara yang dihasilkan dari petikan gitarnya sangat hancur. Karena terus-terusan ia salah, minhwan yang kesal segera,,,"_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba saja Jonghun menangis dan teriak histeris. "Kau kenapa ?" tanya Hongki lembut.

"GITARKUUUU! Huaaaa!"

"Nah lho! Nangiskan kalau inget?makannya aku gak kasih pinjem soalnya takut ntar keadaan istriku waktu pulang udah,,,, hash.. membayangkan saja sudah bikin air mataku keluar. Hiks" ujar Jaejin seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Hish,, kenapa kau tak ikutan menangis hyung?" tanya Seunghyun Pada Hongki yang tengah memperhatikan ketiga orang yang tengah menangis histeris.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut menangis?" tanya Hongki bingung.

"Hyung pernah bilang kan kalau jonghun hyung senang, hyung juga ikut senang. Kalau jonghun hyung sedih,hyng ikut sedih. Berarti kalau jonghun hyung menangis, hyung juga harus ikut menangis dong." Jelas Seunghyun panjang kali lebar yang akan menghasilkan luas. ~hehehe

"Hem,,kau benar seung. Untung saja kau mengingatkanku." Hongki segera berjongkok di samping Jonghun yang duduk bersimpuh dan "HUAAAA,,,HWAAAAA,,, hiks hiks,,, hwaaa,,,hiks.."

Minhwan, Jaejin dan jonghun langsung berhenti dari aktifitas menangisnya dan memandang hongki yang kini tengah menangis.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Minhwan disela-sela sesenggukannya.

"A,,Aku menangis,,"

"Kami tahu hyung kalau kau menangis. Tapi wae kau menangis?"

"Tentu saja karena Jonghun menangis."

"Lalu apa hubungannya jonghun hyung menangis dengan kau menangis?"

"Haish Minan, kenapa kau banyak tanya sih? Ayo kita teruskan menangisnya.."

Kembalilah mereka berempat menangis bagaikan regu kur yang sedang bernyanyi. Seunghyun hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah ketiga hyungnya dan Minhwan.

"Seperti anak kecil saja.~ckck."

Seunghyun berlalu dari hadapan member lain yang tengah menangis. Tiba-tiba..

~BUUKKK

~BUUUUKKK

~PYAARRRRRR!

~HUAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Kau kenapa Seung?" tanya jonghun pada Seunghyun yang kini juga tengah menangis sambil memegangi kepalanya. Semuanya juga bingung melihat seunghyun menangis.

"Aku terpeleset dan buku ini jatuh di atas kepalaku."

"Lalu?" tanya Jaejin.

"Ya jelas sakit lah."

"terus?"

"Ya tuhan Minan. Ya pasti nangis lah."

"Hish. Gitu aja nangis, buku juga Cuma kecil gitu. Kaya anak kecil tahu. Ya kan guys?" tanya Hongki pada member yang lain.

"BETUL!"

"Ya udah, Gajja kita makan ayaaammmmm!" ajak Minhwan.

"Let's go!"

Seunghyun tinggal sendiri. "Kok Aku yang dikatainanak kecil sih? Aku kan nangis juga ada alesannya. Memangnya mereka nggak di kasih pinjem nangis, nggak mau ngasih pinjem nangis, gitar rusak nangis, nangis cumaikut-ikutan dong. Kan gaje banget. Nah kalau aku kanudah jatuh, ketimpuk buku lagi.. hashh menyebalkan!"

Seunghyun bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya dan menghapus air matanya dan segera menyusul hyung-hungnya. "YA! Aku juga mau AYAAAAMMMMM!" ^^

**END**


End file.
